


Kingdom of Destruction

by zeeissorandom



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Medieval times, when being gay could get you murdered or worse, what are Beef and Etho to do when they just want to love each other freely? And what are they to do when catastrophe invades the kingdom, spreading havoc everywhere? What are two men to do, but do what they can to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Wish

"Do you have a death wish or something?!" Guude yelled at the man in front of him, and the man smirked knowingly at him.

"You know it." The mysterious man said, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head and jumping out the window onto the hard ground beneath him, sticking the landing and running off, hearing the yells and screams of the guards behind him. Now, you may wonder how this man got himself into this situation. But to tell you that, I need to start from the beginning.

\------------------------------

It all started with two men, walking down the streets of the small town they had lived in, chatting about random things that had happened that day.

"And, then he told me that I couldn't buy the pastries because he doesn't sell to pheasants." The bearded man named Beef said, looking to the man next to him with bright silver hair and mask, named Etho. 

"That's ridiculous!" Etho said, Beef nodding to agree with him.

"Sure damn is. And I had all the money too, not a gold piece missing!" Beef said, smiling over at his Etho, who smiled as they walked.

"I can go buy them for you if you'd like." Etho offered, Beef shrugged in response, waving as they passed a friend of theirs.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Beef said, and Etho nodded as they approached the small house they both called home. They walked inside, laying down on the couch next to each other, Etho cuddling into Beef, Etho pulling off his mask to breath easier.

"I hate having to hide who we are when we're out," Etho said in a soft voice, and Beef nodded, pulling Etho closer to him.

"I know, babe. But if they find out about us, we could be executed." Beef said, running his fingers through Etho's soft silver hair. 

"I know." Etho said, yawning a bit, closing his eyes as he buried his face into Beef's shoulder.

"Just try and sleep, babe. You've had a long day." Beef said, knowing how stressful Etho's job as an apothecary was on him. Etho nodded and yawned again, laying down on Beef's legs, facing outwards from him as Beef continued to run his fingers through Etho's hair softly. After a few minutes, Beef heard the light snores come from Etho, notifying Beef that Etho had fallen asleep. Beef pulled a blanket over Etho, him automatically cuddling into the warmth, which was comforting as their home didn't have a furnace or any means of heating in it. Beef smiled down at his beautiful boyfriend as he continued stroking his hair gently. If only they could be happy and open about their relationship, but if they even so much as hugged each other in public, they could be killed, or worse. There were only a very few people who they let know about their relationship, their friends Guude, Zisteau, and Pause. Beef heard a light rhythmic knock on the door, allowing him to know that it was his best friend Pause knocking. 

"Come in." Beef said quietly so as not to wake Etho up, but loud enough so Pause could hear it. Pause opened the door with a bright smile, one he always wore and made a knowing face as he saw the sleeping Etho on Beef's lap.

"Hey." Pause smiled, closing the door behind him so nobody would see Beef and Etho cuddling together. 

"Hi." Beef smiled at his friend.

"Just wanted to let you know that I was planning on throwing a little get together with all the guys tomorrow. Wanted to know if you two wanted to go?" Pause asked, and Beef thought for a second.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I don't think we have anything planned tomorrow, should be fun." Beef smiled, and Pause nodded.

"Well, I'll go as to not wake Etho, tell him I said hi when he wakes up, though. I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow. Good night, Beeftho!" Pause giggled, using the name he had created that was a mix of our two names together.

"Goodnight, Pause." Beef chuckled, waving as Pause left their house. Beef felt himself start to get a little sleepy, closing his eyes as he ran his hands through Etho's hair. Soon enough, both boys were asleep, cuddling each other. 

Etho woke up the next morning, smiling up at his still sleeping boyfriend. Etho sat up and yawned, standing up to walk to the kitchen and make Beef breakfast. Beef woke up a little while later to the sweet smell of pancakes drifting around him. He stood up, stretching as he walked into the kitchen to see Etho flipping a pancake in the pan. Beef grinned as Etho turned around. He walked up to Etho and wrapped his arms around Etho's waist, planting a small kiss on his lips, grinning. 

"I made pancakes." Etho giggled, and Beef rolled his eyes.

"No, really? I would have never guessed." Beef said sarcastically, the smile never leaving his face.

"I love you." Etho smiled at Beef, who grinned back.

"I love you, too." Beef said, making Etho hug Beef tightly.

"I love you more." Etho said into Beef's chest.

"I love you most." Beef giggled. "Now, make sure that pancake doesn't burn." Beef smiled, and Etho let him go, taking the pancake off of the heat, and putting it in the pile with the rest of them. They sat down to eat, talking about the party that Pause would be throwing that night. The two finished eating and cleaned up, both getting ready for the hopefully fun day ahead of them.

~later that night, getting ready for Pause's party~

"How do I look?" Etho asked Beef, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Sexy." Beef giggled, wrapping his arms around Etho's waist, who blushed dark red.

"Shut up." Etho smiled. "Seriously, though, do I look okay?" Etho asked again.

"You look great." Beef said, and Etho leaned his head on Beef's chest.

"I love you." Etho said softly.

"I love you, too." Beef said, slowly rocking them back and forth.

"We need to go soon, though. Come on, let's get to Pause's." Etho smiled, pulling away from Beef. They walked out the door together, acting as friends as they did in public as they made their way to Pause's house. Beef knocked on Pause's door, it opening a few seconds later to Pause's ever smiling face. 

"Hey, guys!" Pause smiled, letting them come inside his house. "Guude and Bdubs are here right now, but the rest of the guys are coming soon." Pause said, and Beef nodded. A little while later, Pause's house was filled with all of their friends, most of them drunk out of their minds. Beef and Etho had made their way into a vacant room to get away from all the screaming people. They lay, cuddling on the bed, just talking about random things. Suddenly, there was s huge crash and all of the noise stopped. 

"W-What was that?" Etho asked, his nerves racing.

"I don't know." Beef said, staring at the door as the knob twisted.


	2. In The Fire

Etho and Beef shot apart, afraid of getting caught as the door flung open. Two men walked in, both in full uniform that looked more than a little official. Beef caught sight of the window open, and he nudged Etho a bit, motioning towards it as the guards started to speak. Etho and Beef quickly flung themselves out the window, running away from the commotion of the house. They caught sight of Pause, Guude, Bdubs, and Zisteau, quickly told them to run with them as they sprinted towards the woods. Once they thought they were safe, they stopped to breath, Etho finally taking the time to notice the tears that streamed down Pause's face.

"Oh my lord, Pause, what happened?" Etho said, nervous for the answer as the rest of the group stared on.

"T-They came into the house... E-Everyone d.." Pause said, stuttering partly because of the running he just did, partly because of what had happened. The other people from the house winced as they heard Pause's words, remembering what had happened.

"Pause, please, breath, tell us what happened." Beef commanded, trying to help his friend calm down.

"T-They killed everyone.. t-they're all dead." Zisteau said, his voice breaking. Etho gasped, his hand flying to his mouth as he felt his eyes water. All of his friends, everyone he grew up with... All dead? Etho couldn't believe what he had heard as he tried to hold back his tears, trying to be strong.

"Did the guards say anything?" Beef said, his voice gruff and low, and Etho knew he was fighting back tears.

"T-They said that the kingdom was being taken over, t-that they were murdering everyone they see fit. T-They wanted me to join their brigade, so they spared us 4, but killed everyone else... Or as far as I know.." Bdubs said, trying, tears threatening to spill.

"Okay." Beef said, already taking leadership of our small group. "We need to get out of here if they're invading. We can't stay here with them trying to take people out." Beef said, and the rest of the group nodded. Beef led the group out of the kingdom walls as they all ran into a small forested area, trying to set up a small area to sleep for the night. Beef and Etho cuddled up together, as Guude and Bdubs did the same. Pause leaned his back against a tree, looking at the ground slightly as Zisteau tried to start a fire, smiling as he got it to start.

"You okay, Pause?" Beef asked softly. Pause nodded, everyone seeing through his obvious lie. "Come here." Beef said, Etho lifting his head off of Beef's chest as Beef stood up, pulling Pause up as they walked into a small area out of hearing range of the others. "Talk to me." Beef said, and Pause looked to the ground, sniffling a little bit as he shook his head slightly.

"Milbee..." Pause croaked out, hot tears streaming down his face as Beef pulled him into a tight hug. Pause cried onto Beef's shoulder, shaking with tears. "H-How could they kill him, Beef?" Pause sobbed out as Beef hugged him tighter, trying to hold back his own tears.

"I-I don't know, man." Beef said as Pause shook, not being able to control his tears.

"I loved him, Beef... We loved each other.. And now he's gone. H-He's gone." Pause said, his voice lowering to a tiny whisper as the never ending tears rushed down his face. Beef pulled out of the hug and held Pause by his shoulders, examining his face. Pause's eyes were red and puffy, his face red and streams of tears rolled down his face.

"Pause." Beef said. "You need to be strong. You have to be strong right now, man. Milbee would have wanted you to keep going, to be strong for him. You need to try and be strong for Milbee, okay, Pause?" Beef spoke his words softly. Pause nodded softly, wiping away his tears.

"I-I just don't know what I'm going to do without him.." Pause whispered, and Beef tried to imagine what it would feel like if Etho had been killed.

"You need to try and be strong. We all do. We aren't going to be able to make it through this together if we aren't wrong, Pause." Beef said, and Pause took a deep breath, letting it out as Beef pulled him into another hug. "Everything is going to be okay. We need to do what we need to do. And as much as we might not like it, we might have to do very bad things to all survive this, okay?" Beef said, and Pause nodded shakily.

"I'm willing to do anything I can, I guess. Milbee would have wanted me to stay alive as long as I can." Pause said softly, and Beef nodded.

"Let's head back to the guys." Beef said, and Pause nodded in response, the two both walking back to their small camp, fire crackling.

"Hey." Etho smiled at Beef, and Beef sat back down next to him, Etho quickly cuddling into him for warmth.

"Hi." Beef whispered, pulling Etho close. Pause lie down, falling asleep after a little while. Guude and Bdubs sat next to each other, both of their minds seemingly millions of miles ahead of what they were saying. Zisteau sat in front of the fire, staring into it sullenly. Hundreds of thoughts trailed through Zisteau's mind, about how he would try and handle life without Kurt, his beautiful boyfriend who the guards had mercilessly killed. Zisteau cringed at the mental image of his beautiful Kurt laying dead on the floor of Pause's house with about 20 other dead people he called his friends. Zisteau was always the strong one of out the two of them, him and Kurt that is, but now, Zisteau started to feel his strong disposition fade as the realization set in that Kurt was really gone. It hurt for Zisteau to think about it, that he would never see Kurt's smiling face and red blue eyes ever again, never be able to kiss his pretty face again. It made him almost resentful of the two couples that remained together. But Zisteau kept on reminding himself, it's not their fault that they all had made it out. He missed Kurt dearly, but tried his hardest not to think about him, because he didn't want to be taken as the weak one in the group, although Pause had already made himself that guy as he came back with Beef, his face red and puffy. Zisteau scooted towards Pause and sat in front of him.

"Hi." Zisteau said in a small voice.

"Hey." Pause said back, trying to smile.

"How are you doing?" Zisteau asked, and Pause shrugged a bit.

"Not that great. How are you holding up?" Pause asked, and now it was Zisteau's turn to shrug.

"He would want me to be strong." Zisteau said simply, Pause nodding a bit.

"That's what Beef told me to think too." Pause said. "I just wish he was still here. I miss him so much.." Pause said, his voice breaking a bit.

"I know how you feel." Zisteau said. "But you wanna know something Kurt always used to tell me?" Zisteau said, smiling fondly at the memory as he scooted himself right next to Pause. "That when someone you love passes, they show themselves in the light around you. Look into the fire." Zisteau instructed Pause, and he did. Pause smiled sadly as he stared into the fire. "You see him, don't you?" Zisteau grinned, seeing Kurt in the fire as well.

"I do." Pause whispered softly as the two stared into the crackling fire in front of them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Zisteau said softly, wishing Kurt was there for him to hold.

"He sure is.." Pause said softly, making Zisteau giggle a little bit.

"I hope I helped a little bit, at least." Zisteau smiled, and Pause nodded, hugging Zisteau tightly.

"We can do this. They would want us to." Pause said softly, and Zisteau nodded knowingly, as they stared into the fire in front of them as they sat side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo damn. a bunch happened this chapter xD also the fire story thing was a thing that my best friend always used to tell me when my great-grandma passed away, and it really did help. i hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> also, just a heads up, i'm gonna post a one shot tomorrow, but after that i might not be posting much, if at all, until next friday because finals and stuff :/ i might be able to get a little something out for you guys tho :)
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	3. Come Home, Red And Blue

The six all fell asleep peacefully, their fallen friends all flooding their dreams. Etho was the first one to wake up the next morning, Beef soon after.

"Hi." Etho whispered softly.

"Hey, babe." Beef said quietly, yawning and stretching a bit.

"How are you?" Etho asked and Beef let out a sigh.

"Okay, I guess... Pause isn't holding up well, I can tell you that." Beef said quietly, and Etho nodded.

"Yeah. I feel really bad for him and Zisteau. I couldn't even imagine how much pain I would feel if something like that ever happened to you." Etho whispered, hugging Beef tighter.

"Don't think about that, baby. I'm here, and I'm okay." Beef said, Etho's hair brushing against Beef's bearded chin.

"We should get up and get moving. The guards will probably try and come after us." Etho said softly, glancing at the 4 other still sleeping people.

"You're right. Let's try and wake everyone up. I have a plan, though, Etho, and I need you to try and go with this too, okay?" Beef said as Etho looked at him with confusion.

"What is it?" Etho asked, and Beef took a breath.

"We're going to need to steal to survive." Beef said, and Etho thought for a few seconds, then nodded.

"You're right... We should go into the town with disguises today and try and steal some food. I bet everyone's pretty hungry." Etho said, and Beef smiled a bit, nodding.

"I'll wake everyone up, you make it look like we were never here, okay?" Beef asked, and Etho nodded. They got up, Beef walking over to Guude and Bdubs, and Etho trying to get rid of the fire they had made.

"Guude, Bdubs, you guys gotta get up." Beef said softly, shaking the two. Guude jolted up, looking around him, taking a small breath as he noticed they were safe.

"Sorry. Nerves." Guude said groggily, yawning a bit as Beef moved to Zisteau and Pause. Beef crawled over to the two who were asleep a few feet apart.

"Guys, wake up." Beef said, shaking them both.

"What?" Pause asked, his voice rough from having no water or anything to drink.

"We need to move out soon, they're going to come looking for us." Beef said, and Zisteau nodded, yawning. After everyone was awake, they all set-out, finding a small house in the middle of the forest away from the village.

"What is this place?" Pause asked, and everyone shrugged in response, not knowing the answer.

"Should we check it out If it's abandoned, it might be perfect for a few days at least." Etho said, and Beef nodded.

"I'll go in." Beef said, and Zisteau stepped up.

"I'll go, too." He said, smiling over at Beef. They walked away from the other 4 men and walked up to the door, pushing it open with ease.

"Anyone here?" Beef called out, getting no response. They walked farther into the house, seeing a couch and a kitchen, stepping on hundreds of cobwebs. There were stairs, which Zisteau took the liberty of looking into. He came back down the stairs a while later, smiling at Beef.

"There's two bedrooms up there, one bed each. You and Etho, and Guude and Bdubs can have them. Pause can take the couch. I can sleep on the floor." Zisteau said, and Beef nodded, calling everyone in.

"If we're quiet and make no way of seeing that somebody is in here from the outside, we can stay here for a while." Beef told everyone, as they nodded. "Though, there can be a lot of work done on it..." He laughed, smiling and imagining the cute little house when it was all clean on the inside. Everyone nodded, taking different jobs cleaning the house until the cobwebs were gone and the house looked like a house again.

"Alright, guys, Beef and I created a plan this morning. We're gonna need to steal to survive out here. Beef is going to go into the village with a disguise and get some information on what's happening while I try and steal us some food." Etho said after everyone was sitting in a small circle. Everyone nodded, making sure Beef was almost unrecognizable as him and Etho set out. They walked in a comfortable silence, exchanging a small kiss as they reached the town walls. "Be safe." Etho commanded, and Beef nodded, walking into town as Etho scaled the walls, stealthily jumping from roof to roof until he got to the bakery. He waited for Beef to get there, to distract the baker as Etho slid into the window, grabbing a bunch of pastries, shoving them into his bag. Next, they made their way to the trading outposts, stealing fruits and vegetables, and even a small ham for them to eat. After Etho's bag was nearly full with food for the next few days, they made their way back. They walked back to the house in the woods quickly so as not to be caught, Beef telling Etho what he had learned.

"So the neighboring kingdom has invaded because apparently, King Joseph broke an agreement with him. The guards were here the other night gathering townspeople to become guards for them. And guess what?" Beef asked excitedly, looking over at Etho, who looked at him with confusion. "Milbee and Kurt are still alive." Beef said, a grin on his face.

"Oh, my Lord, really? Pause and Z are going to be so happy!" Etho said with a smile on his face.

"They've been turned into guards." Beef said, and Etho nodded.

"We have to find a way to break them out of there." Etho said, and now it was Beef's turn to nod as they approached the house. They knocked on the door with a knock code they had created, Zisteau letting them in. Etho finally had taken the time to notice what bad shape Z was in. His cheeks were sunken in, and his face was stuck with a sad look, which hurt Etho to see one of his best friends like that. They unloaded the goods from the day, everyone getting a little something and putting away what was left, which was a lot.

"We have something to tell you guys." Beef said, smiling over at Etho. Everyone looked at Beef, confused as he had a huge grin on his face.

"Kurt and Milbee are still alive." Etho smiled, and Pause's face lit up, along with Zisteau's.

"Are you serious?" Pause asked, grinning. Beef nodded, and Pause tugged Beef into a hug, not being able to wipe the smile off his face.

"Oh, my god, my Kurt, he's okay.." Zisteau whispered to himself, a grin on his face.

"Yeah. They've been put as guards of the town, but Etho and I are going to try and break them out when we get a chance to." Beef said, and everyone nodded. "We should go to sleep now, though, it's been a long day." Beef said, and the two couples made their way up to the bedrooms, Pause and Zisteau staying downstairs, talking about how happy they were.

"I can't believe he's okay." Pause said, a grin on his face.

"I'm so happy they're both okay." Zisteau said, partly to himself.

"I am too. But we should get to sleep, it's gonna be a long couple of days." Pause said, laying down on the couch.

"Yeah, you're right." Zisteau said, waiting until Pause was asleep before climbing up to the roof of the house and sitting atop it, something him and Kurt always did together. "Please be okay, baby." Zisteau whispered softly. "I miss you, Kurt." Zisteau, said, leaning back and looking at the stars, smiling softly as he looked at the constellations that Kurt had taught him about. "I love you, Kurt." Zisteau said quietly, smiling to himself as he saw a shooting star fly across the sky, silently making a wish as it did. "Come home, red and blue." Zisteau said, staring up at the ever starry sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this chapter with bubs in mind because i knew she would want to kill me if i actually killed off her baby (kurt) xDDD you're welcome bubs!!! im not as evil as you :3 i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! a bunch happened and im v happy with the way it turned out :D i hope you guys all enjoyed! i love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	4. Rescue Mission

They all woke up early the next morning, Pause almost jumping off the walls from excitement, and Zisteau off in his own world. Bdubs made breakfast for everyone, being the great cook that he was, and everyone sat down to eat the best meal they had had in a long time.

"This is amazing, Boo!" Guude complimented, kissing Bdub's cheek softly.

"It really is, man." Beef said, taking another bite of eggs. Etho nodded in agreement and Bdubs shrugged.

"It was nothin'." He smiled. "But thank you, though. I know it's not much but-" Bdubs started, Pause cutting him off.

"Oh, come on, Bdubs! This is the best meal I've had in ages!" Pause grinned and everyone nodded in response.

"Awh, you guys are great." Bdubs smiled, taking everyone's finished plates from them. Etho, Beef, and Guude all geared up, them being the three who were going to break Millbee and Kurt out.

"You guys ready?" Etho asked, and Beef and Guude nodded, waving their goodbyes to the rest of the gang.

"Stay safe, Guude." Bdubs smiled, kissing Guude softly.

"I will, Boo. I love you." Guude smiled back, blushing as Zisteau fake-gagged from behind them.

"Okay, lets go." Etho said, his heart racing. They set out, walking towards the town. Once they reached it, they snuck around walls, going unseen.

"They were over by the exit gates yesterday." Beef said, and Guude nodded. Kurt stood in front of the gate, a stern look on his face that instantly softened at the sight of his friends. Kurt nudged Millbee, who looked over, seeing them, too. Millbee told another guard he was going to the bathroom, and stealthily went over to talk to Guude, Etho, and Beef.

"What are you guys doing here?" Millbee asked nervously.

"To break you out." Etho said, and Millbee's face went cold.

"Y-You guys really shouldn't do that." Millbee said softly, and Guude looked at him, confused.

"Why not?" He asked, and Millbee looked around, sighing.

"You guys are going to get caught, really easily. I don't want you guys to get hurt." Millbee said, and Etho shrugged.

"It's going to be fine, Milbs." Beef said. Millbee shook his head.

"I really think this is a bad idea." Millbee told them, and Guude shrugged.

"Halt!" They heard from behind them, and they all froze. They heard loud footsteps as they ran up into a vacant tower, blocking the door with anything they could find.

"Crap!" Guude said, out of breath from all the running. "We should not have done this. This was a bad idea." Guude said, and Millbee nodded, Kurt doing the same.

"It was not a bad idea. We can still make it out of here. Everything will be fine." Etho tried to reassure everyone, to no avail.

"He's right. We can do this." Beef said, nobody believing his words.

"We can jump out the window." Etho said, and Beef nodded.

"Do you have a death wish or something?!" Guude yelled at Etho, who smirked knowingly at him.

"You know it." Etho said, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head and jumping out the window onto the hard ground beneath him, sticking the landing and running off, hearing the yells and screams of the guards behind him as him and Beef sprinted out the window, running away from the guards.

"Run, Beef!" Etho yelled, Beef close behind him. They snuck into an alleyway, all of the guards running right past them. Beef smiled over at Etho and Etho grinned back.

"You know, we're wanted fugitives now." Beef said, smile still on his face.

"Yeah." Etho smiled. "We can do this." Etho nodded, as him and Beef ran off past the gates and into the forest, far away from anyone else. Sure they felt bad about leaving their friends behind, and it haunted them to think about what might have happened to them.

But, my friends, in this story, not everyone gets a happy ending. Yes, Etho and Beef were okay, and moved into a new village, making a new life for themselves. As for the rest of the couples, Kurt and Zisteau were reunited, but Guude and Millbee were killed by the guards. Bdubs and Pause never got over their lovers, never finding love again.

This is a story my friends. Not all stories have happy endings. And there is very little happiness that can live in the Kingdom of Destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly can not tell you how many times i wrote and re-wrote this chapter. i hate it so much, but i needed to update this story and i wanted to be done with this because it was going really well but i had no idea how to end it off. im so sorry it ended really quickly and wasn't that great :/
> 
> also damn, just realized that this is the first fic ive ever finished besides a one shot *coughing to myself* (WHAT ABOUT MORE THAN JUST A CRUSH?) *cough*
> 
> we do not speak of that fic xDD i think i might try and write for that fic later today, but i honestly think it is gonna end in the next chapter that i write for it. i loved that fic, but then i just left it alone for so long that i really dont have much motivation to come back and write for it again :(
> 
> anyways, i hope you all enjoyed this crappy little fic :P i love you babes! <3333
> 
> ~Bai!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :D kenzie back here with a new fic! i just wanted to let you guys know, that no, this story is not going to be a full story. it may have about 5-6 chapters at most, but probably no more than that, sorry :( regardless, i hope you guys enjoy it anyways! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
